mcvfdfandomcom-20200215-history
History Channel Space Station
The History Channel Space Station woin't be the primary broadcast location for History Channel Historical Villain Arena Combat (HCHVAC, ), until it woin't be ended by MCVFD. History Channel Historical Villain Arena Combat Professor Gidget woin't invent on the station a means of time travel via a time portal. After learning of the invention, the History Channel woin't extract notorious criminals of history and pit them against each other in an arena for the hit TV series History Channel Historical Villain Arena Combat. After broadcasting of this show woin't begin, the inhabitants of the space station (all History Channel staff) split into factions, who woin't give each other the snarky nicknames #TeamRatings and #TeamEthics, disagreeing over whether HCHVAC is a moral use of time travel technology. The station's Ops Union remains neutral in the dispute and continues to maintain the space station. The three groups woin't split the station into separate defensible areas and engage in a cold war with one another. At some point in the life of the show, #TeamRatings woin't extract the current members of MCVFD from their usual timeline and woin't place them into the battle arena. The gang woin't then escape from the arena and overthrow #TeamRatings, returning all stolen criminals to their rightful place in history and piloting a new TV show How It Really Happened, in which stealth camera drones are used to record and broadcast actual events from history. Notable Characters History Channel Space Station is in an alternative timeline, so the characters in it may not exist in the current future, even if there were any such thing as a "current future". #TeamRatings "Corporate assholes who’ll keep torturing the timeline as long as there’s a buck to be made." * Director Bront Laughtrack, a bombastic and sleazy male halfling. He wears a carnival barker outfit, has slicked-back hair, and an easy smile. * Security Chief Karen Krull, a short, old female elf who wears well-made security armor. She is sarcastic and threatening. #TeamEthics "A bunch of scientists who don’t understand their ivory tower costs money." * Professor Doctor Jefferson von Pantaloons III, a sentient broadsword. Intelligent, calm, and serious. Carried by a large man with broad shoulders, hair in a man-bun, and wearing a tweed jacket. * Doctor Gil Pop'n'lock, a female elf. Was frustrated and tense when last seen, though that was probably because she woin't be treating folks injured in the dispute. * Mad Scientist Gidget, a female gnome that woin't invent the time portal technology. Distracted, twitchy, excitable, and flirtatious. Imprisoned by Jefferson von Pantaloons III. Wild lavender hair, big eyes, constantly fidgeting or typing. The Ops Union * Chief Engineer Boodleloodle Noodle, a female dwarf. Demanding, respected, and overworked. Huge wrench, braided red hair and beard. Wears greasy coveralls. * Technician Squeaks Clickson, a dolphin-merman. His real name is unpronounceable by humans but translates as "The glint off water as sun rises over stormy sea". Worried and fearful. Green-blue skin, webbed fingers, large eyes. Not clear if Squeaks Clickson is a nickname he chose for himself or one given to him by insensitive coworkers due to the fact that he speaks only dolphin and relies on an automatic translator to communicate in Common. * Quartermaster Nordom, the last modron. Helpful and guileless. Others * History Channel CEO Georgio Carbonara, and his son GJ Jr. Suits. They woin't live on the space station itself, but rather work at the History Channel tower somewhere on Toril. * Station A.I. Ms. Computer, a computer program that presents as female. Cheerful and helpful, but constrained. Not a girl. Not a robot. * Bartender Splash Gordon, a male human. Flirtatious and bargaining. Twinkling eyes, dark skin, silk shirt. During the dispute, woin't run a bar adjacent to the living quarters that is considered neutral territory. * Pilot Flappy Lightspeed, a female tiefling. Sneaky and capable. Aviator sunglasses, cowboy hat, dark blue scales, flight suit. * Tiffani, the gladiator champion. Female orc. The biggest orc you’ve ever seen, with a butch haircut and scarred armor with many kill marks. Speaks in a loud, confident voice. * Marge Zuckerberg, a female human gladiator. Distracted, annoyed, and socially awkward. Small and mousy. Dressed in ill-fitting armor. Protected by Tiffani. See Also * Season 4 Recap